<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two different dragons by LesbianDragon_LD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275656">Two different dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD'>LesbianDragon_LD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Camilla is very briefly mentioned, Consensual Rough Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seiros hating humans, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, feral!Seiros, mentions past character death, mentions tragedy of the red canyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When trying to summon someone who could match her to Askr, Corrin ended up summoning Seiros.<br/>Seiros, a dragon like herself, but who seems to be the complete opposite from Corrin...<br/>Or so Corrin thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Seiros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two different dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a (very late) fic to celebrate Seiros getting into FEH! (Who I sadly could not summon for myself, oof)<br/>I was meant to finish it earlier but sadly, university assignments consume all my free time atm.</p><p>The ship was voted on by a poll on twitter, so this is the story I came up with for this Seiros/Corrin crackship.<br/>It was very fun and interesting to write, even if they may be a bit ooc...and it also started as pure feral dragon smut but I ended up trying to give it a bit of angsty/feelings flavor, and accidentally wrote more than what I had intended...oops-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrin was beyond excited.<br/>
It hadn’t been the first time that Kiran allowed her to watch a summoning session, but it had been the first time that Kiran had actually allowed her to conduct one. After Corrin had begged her summoner for weeks, of course. And after Camilla had made a threat or two, just to give Kiran a little “push”, as she so kindly put it.</p><p>Of course, Corrin had only asked for it because of how safe and calm it all was. And how fun it seemed.</p><p>She was bound by contract to Kiran, which meant that she could never hurt Kiran (which was, obviously, something she never wished to do). However, being bound by contract also meant that no other hero bound by contract could hurt her either.</p><p>So in the rare chance of summoning a less than friendly hero, Corrin knew she’d be as safe as one can be.</p><p>But that was only the worst case scenario, of course;<br/>
What Corrin truly hoped for and was very excited about, was meeting a new and special friend. </p><p>Her obsession with summoning a hero had started when Kiran had told her, at dinner, that when she thought really hard about a hero that she wished to have in her barracks, sometimes her wish would come true. That Kiran always uttered some “prayer” to strange gods that Corrin was unfamiliar with, before she tried to summon heroes, so that she could have “better luck with the stupid gacha”, whatever that meant.</p><p>Now, Corrin didn’t have anyone specific in mind, unlike the summoner always seemed to have. All of her friends were in Askr, even including her own mother, and all of her siblings…<br/>
But Corrin did, however, have something in mind, even if it wasn’t exactly a particular person…</p><p>Corrin wanted someone who was somewhat similar to her.<br/>
Someone who could understand her, and share things with her.<br/>
Someone who could care for her, but who would need Corrin’s care as well.<br/>
Someone who could give Corrin what she had seeked for so long…</p><p>‘Someone...who’d be perfect for me…’ Corrin told herself one last time, surrounded by Kiran and Alfonse who were ready to help her should she fail, as she gripped Breidablik tighter in her hands. </p><p>She pulled the trigger, just like Kiran had taught her.</p><p>And then, there was a flash of a bright light that made Corrin shield her eyes with her arms.<br/>
And a noise. A very, very loud noise.</p><p>“It’s time for you to die! Die! Die!” Corrin heard the voice of a woman screaming uncontrollably, before Corrin felt a hand wrap around her throat, feeling the weight of another person crush her and feeling her back hit the hard stone floor.<br/>
It all happened so fast that Corrin didn’t even have the time to react.</p><p>All she could do was stare at the face of the beautiful woman who was on top of her, with beautiful reptilian-like green eyes that matched the roots and tips of her blonde hair.<br/>
The woman, who was frozen in shock, with one hand still holding Corrin down by her throat, as another stopped mid-air with a blade that was ready to pierce Corrin’s face.</p><p>The woman seemed just as shocked and dumbstruck as Corrin was, with her mouth still agape, revealing fangs among her teeth.<br/>
But she seemed pale, scared and somewhat confused about her surroundings, unlike Corrin who could feel all of her blood rush to her face that just grew redder and redder the more she stared at the strange woman who had just tried to murder her. </p><p>Even Kiran and Alfonse were too shocked to be able to react, only being able to recover after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity.</p><p>They carefully pulled the woman, who was now calm and slowly returning to a normal state, away from Corrin. Corrin could hear them talking to her, but she couldn’t focus enough to understand what they were saying.</p><p>She assumed they were introducing her to Askr, but she wasn’t sure if the other woman was paying attention either, as her eyes continued to fixate on Corrin and Corrin’s on hers. Never breaking their eye contact.</p><p>Corrin did, however, hear one important thing from her conversation with Alfonse and Kiran;</p><p>Seiros.</p><p>Her name was Seiros.</p><p>And that was all that Corrin could think about, as Kiran approached her to help her up and make sure she was alright, before both Kiran and Alfonse led Seiros through corridos.<br/>
The three walked away, leaving Corrin all alone with her thoughts.</p><p>~.~.~.~</p><p>Later that afternoon, after the whole ordeal had been resolved and Kiran had showed Seiros around, Corrin decided that she wanted to know more about her.</p><p>No. Not just wanted.</p><p>She needed to know more about her.</p><p>So she sneaked off once the sky turned dark, after making sure she wasn’t being followed by concerned siblings or anyone else who might get in her way.<br/>
Because, even if she knew that visiting other heroes at night wasn’t forbidden or anything special for that matter, she had a...strange feeling about Seiros.</p><p>Her gut feeling acted up once again as she stood right outside Seiros’s room, and knocked on her door.<br/>
Corrin had practised her speech, her introduction and her greetings in her head, but somehow words failed her once Seiros actually opened the door, and they locked eyes once again.</p><p>Seiros was...different.<br/>
She seemed to be fresh out of a bath, wearing a casual nightgown and with her green hair still somewhat wet and dripping-</p><p>Green.</p><p>Her hair was green now, being the same shade of green as her roots and tips when they first met. Which led Corrin to assume that the blonde color was actually dye…<br/>
How strange and mysterious...and yet, that small detail alone was enough to distract Corrin so much that she didn’t even notice that she had been rudely staring for a solid minute, without exchanging any words with Seiros.</p><p>“Oh! S-sorry…” Corrin immediately apologized once she became aware of her own awkward behavior, “I didn’t mean to be rude, I just...nevermind, sorry. I’m Corrin! I don’t know if you remember me…? I uh, I was the one who summoned you!”</p><p>To Corrin’s surprise, however, Seiros didn’t react.<br/>
Instead, she kept staring at her, as if she was waiting for Corrin to say something else, and had just ignored everything that the princess had told her.</p><p>A moment of awkward silence followed, making Corrin feel even more discomfort.<br/>
But she was determined to still try, not wanting to allow herself to leave.</p><p>“I’m, uh, I think we got off on the wrong foot!” Corrin tried again, “it was the first time I had tried to summon anyone, and I think I might have messed up. I’m sorry about that...but I still wanted to meet you properly! I heard that your name is Seiros? Do you think we could maybe, uh, chat for a bit? Of course, it’s a bit late, and I’m sure you have a lot on your plate right now, so I could come back some other time to-”</p><p>“You’re not human.”</p><p>Seiros’s interruption surprised Corrin.<br/>
Excluding the threat when they first met, those had been the first words that Seiros had said to Corrin, face to face.</p><p>“I’m...not a human, yes. I’m surprised you noticed it…” Corrin replied, trying to recover their strange conversation, “I’m actually a dragon. Many heroes here are, too! But how did you know? Normally, people don’t really notice my-”</p><p>“Eyes.” Seiros interrupted Corrin again.</p><p>Not a woman of many words, now was she?<br/>
But no matter how difficult, Corrin was determined to talk to this mysterious woman as much as she’d allow to.</p><p>“I guess my eyes can be a bit scary…” Corrin chuckled, hoping to elicit some sort of empathic reaction from Seiros, but...there was none.</p><p>Seiros merely kept staring, with the same neutral expression for this whole interaction.<br/>
Perhaps she was tired? Sick? With something else on her mind…?<br/>
This was the time when Corrin finally allowed herself to show her sadness, as her shoulder slumped slightly and her smile faded.<br/>
Corrin considered leaving, taking one or two steps back and away from the door, ready to wish her a good night and excuse herself when-</p><p>“Do you want to come inside...Corrin?”</p><p>Corrin almost couldn’t believe her ears.</p><p>“I’d...I’d love to, yes!” Corrin replied, as her excitement grew.</p><p>Without hesitation, Corrin stepped inside Seiros’s room, only for Seiros to lock the door behind her.<br/>
The room itself was very tidy and clean, apart from a tub, still full of water, that Corrin assumed to be where Seiros had bathed not that long ago. Because of it, the whole room had a faint yet pleasant scent of roses.</p><p>“You’re very trusting, aren’t you?” Corrin heard Seiros’s voice ask her, immediately turning around to face her.</p><p>“Well, yes! You can trust the heroes here! We’re all on the same team!” Corrin told her.</p><p>Seiros gave her a disapproving look.</p><p>“So you’re not afraid that the humans will turn their back on you?” Seiros asked her again.</p><p>Now Corrin was confused.</p><p>“They’re my friends…” was the only thing that Corrin could murmur, as Seiros started to brew some tea for them, “you’re not a human, Seiros?”</p><p>Seiros’s face contorted in disgust, and Corrin immediately knew the answer.</p><p>“I’m what you’d call a dragon,” Seiros explained, “and humans aren’t your friends, Corrin. They’re selfish creatures who take advantage of those who surpass them in power, and panic when they think that we’ve become too strong to be controlled...they’re worthless, unable to do anything for themselves without the gifts of the Goddess...so they just try to take what is ours, destroying us after…”</p><p>Corrin had no idea of what this was about, but it showed that it was an incredibly bitter and painful topic for Seiros...so she decided to stay silent, as Seiros continued;</p><p>“I asked Kiran about you. I was curious, because I knew right away that unlike so many of them here, you weren’t human. You’re actually similar to me, with some differences...we don’t share the same green hair and eyes, because unlike Nabateans, your powers don’t come from my Goddess’s lineage...instead, you’re the daughter of an ancient dragon and a human. Your dragon form is quite strange and different from anything that I’ve seen in my world, and you age at the same rate humans do, being much younger than me despite being an adult...but you are a dragon, just like I am.”</p><p>After the water had been heated, Seiros poured a cup of tea for herself, and then one for Corrin, bringing both cups to a small table at the center of her room.</p><p>“Never trust humans, Corrin. That is my wisdom, to you. From a dragon to another.” Seiros finally finished, as she sat down to have drink her tea.</p><p>Corrin hesitantly followed, sitting in front of her as she sipped on her own tea.</p><p>“I...my family, my friends...my loved ones...they’re humans. They love me, and I love them. They’d never use me…” Corrin let out.</p><p>“Perhaps not now,” Seiros interrupted, “but if you ever become powerful enough? If they can get hold of your power for themselves? How many of them do you think will stab you in the back?”</p><p>“They wouldn’t-”</p><p>“Oh, but they would, Corrin,” came as yet another interruption, as if Seiros was blinded by her own hatred, “do you know what I was doing before I was summoned to Askr? Do you know why I almost killed you on accident, simply because of poor timing?”</p><p>Corrin could only shake her head, even though she was certain that she more or less knew the answer.</p><p>“I was murdering the human who murdered my family members. The man who murdered my mother, along with my siblings, and an entire city of peaceful nabateans.”</p><p>There it was again.<br/>
The horrible and painful silence that divided them.<br/>
The silence that seemed like hours, even if it only lasted a few seconds.</p><p>“And do you know why he murdered them?” Seiros continued, trying to suppress her anger and her sadness alike, “he murdered all these people...simply because he wanted our power, turning our bones into powerful weapons that humans could use in their wars, to gain more selfish power for themselves. Humans are pathetic creatures who don’t deserve someone as kind and loving as Kiran told me that you are-”</p><p>“You’re wrong!” </p><p>It had been Corrin’s turn to angrily interrupt, surprising Seiros and, for the first time since they met, actually eliciting an emotional response from her.</p><p>“You’re...you’re wrong…” Corrin repeated again, once she calmed herself, “not all humans are like that...not all humans are cruel and selfish like he was...my family and my friends, they’d do anything for me, because they care about me… when love and friendship exist, there’s hope for all of us, with humans included…”</p><p>“You’ll never be one of them,” Seiros spat, unable to hide the anger in her voice, “no matter how much you look like one, to them, you’ll never be one of them. Even if you think so now, it’s only a matter of time before you, or other dragons from your world, happen to suffer the same fate. One day, you’ll feel what I’ve felt. And you’ll be thankful for this wake up call that I’ve given you.”</p><p>Irritated, Corrin got up from her chair, and rounded the table to leave for good.<br/>
She was done with Seiros.<br/>
Even her patience had limits, and she refused to sit there, being bombarded with Seiros’s horrible beliefs about-</p><p>As Corrin walked past Seiros, she felt a hand grab her arm.<br/>
And she turned back to Seiros, ready to become aggressive if needed but-</p><p>“I’m trying to help you,” Seiros told her, in a genuine tone and almost in tears, “please, just...just don’t leave to. I don’t want...I don’t want any more dragons to die…”</p><p>Corrin was...confused. Shocked. At a loss for what to do, or how to react.<br/>
This woman went from being seeming malicious to a mess of emotions that could barely keep her posture. Corrin even felt bad about the way she had treated her...even if Seiros was being intrusive and even harmful...she had clearly been through a lot of pain.<br/>
Pain no one deserved to suffer, much less suffer alone.<br/>
So Corrin did what she often did best...and tried to show kindness.</p><p>“I’m not going to die, Seiros...it’s okay…” Corrin softly told her, as she leaned down to pat Seiros’s back, trying to comfort her.</p><p>“I don’t need your pity.” Seiros let out.</p><p>Not with anger.<br/>
Not with sadness.<br/>
Just a neutral response, but still, one that showed that despite everything, she still needed to be in control, and above the situation.</p><p>“I know.” Came as Corrin’s honest response.</p><p>Only then, did Seiros notice that she was still holding onto Corrin’s arm...and that Corrin hadn’t tried to protest or shake her arm free from her grasp.<br/>
“Why are you still here?” Seiros asked her, trying to change the subject as she slowly regained her composure, and her stern appearance.</p><p>“I told you, Seiros...I summoned you. I was curious about you. I was hoping we could become friends, or maybe-”</p><p>Corrin immediately shushed herself up, as if she was about to say something that she wasn’t supposed to. Which, of course, only perked Serios’s curiosity.</p><p>“What?” she asked Corrin.</p><p>When Corrin shook her head and blushed, Seiros got up. She towered over Corrin, who cowered slightly, and repeated her question; </p><p>“Become what, girl?”</p><p>Corrin was struggling to formulate words, becoming visibly nervous...and something else.<br/>
So Rhea cupped Corrin’s face with a single hand, forcing Corrin to stare up at her face.</p><p>“You want to mate with me, don’t you?” Rhea asked her sternly, “I can smell your desire from here. And I could tell how you stared at me the first time we met...you are a dragon, after all. A dragon in heat, desperate for a mate to hump you.”</p><p>Corrin’s face turned so red and her heart started to beat so fast from her embarrassment, that she thought she was going to pass out. If she previously struggled to formulate words, she was now choking on them. Because Seiros’s words had only aggravated her arousal, and she was positive that Seiros could feel it as well.</p><p>“I won’t ask you again,” Rhea continued, showing her sharp fangs as she opened her mouth to speak, “what did you do to summon me?”</p><p>“I...I w-wanted a friend! Someone w-who’d understand me!” Corrin finally let out as she reached her limit, just wanting things to be over with, “I asked f-for...for someone who could...take care of me, as I take care of them…a p-partner...”</p><p>Seiros released Corrin, stepping away from her.<br/>
At first, Corrin assumed that she was done, and was about to force her to leave after this beyond awkward horrible encounter.<br/>
But...she didn’t.</p><p>“You have two options, Corrin.” Seiros started, “you either leave my room and we never speak about this again, pretending that our little incident when meeting for the first time and that tonight never happened...or, you follow your instincts, and we have sex tonight, in my bed. Either way, you’re always free to leave. Just make up your mind, or I’ll be the one leaving.”</p><p>Corrin was taken aback.<br/>
But she soon recovered.<br/>
She almost didn’t need any time to really decide…</p><p>Slowly, she made her way to Seiros’s bed, and sat down on it. She didn’t even say a word, still as embarrassed as she was aroused.<br/>
The fact that Seiros grinned and called her a “good girl” didn’t help her case either.</p><p>Soon, Seiros was pratically straddling Corrin’s lap.<br/>
And Corrin could feel the heat between her legs the more Seiros teased her with her hips, rubbing herself all over Corrin.</p><p>She cupped Corrin’s face again, this time with both hands, and leaned down to kiss her lips.<br/>
A kiss that Corrin was eager to receive.<br/>
But their kiss was short lived, as Seiros soon pulled away.</p><p>Before Corrin could wonder why, she felt Seiros’s thumbs enter her mouth, pulling on her lips to force Corrin to show her teeth to her, like an owner would examine their pet’s mouth to check for something.</p><p>“You’re a dragon. So show me your fangs.” Seiros teased her, as she tried to find sharpness in Corrin’s teeth.</p><p>Eventually, she coaxed Corrin into opening her mouth, and caught a glimpse of her canines.<br/>
Corrin wasn’t even sure if this was sex or a medical examination anymore, never having had anyone treat her so...animalistically, like this before.</p><p>“Aren’t you a fierce one?” Seiros continued to tease her, before placing a naked arm right in front of Corrin’s mouth.</p><p>“Bite.” Seiros ordered, confusing Corrin even more.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Bite me.” Seiros repeated again, and Corrin’s face went from disbelief to reluctance;</p><p>“Seiros, I can’t...I don’t want to hurt you, I’ll-”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me. I’m not some fragile human like what you’re used to.” Seiros interrupted, sternly before allowing herself to grow a bit softer, “I appreciate the concern but I’m not easily hurt. I just want to check something.”</p><p>Corrin was still a bit indecisive, but Seiros encouraging her to go on with her full force finally made her agree to it. So Corrin wrapped her mouth around Seiros’s arm, and bit down...but to her surprise, there wasn’t soft skin as she had expected; instead, there were hardened scales protecting her arm, that seemed to be the reason as to why Seiros hadn’t even flinched with the contact.</p><p>“Harder.” Seiros commanded her, and this time, Corrin was a bit more willing, confidant that she wouldn’t hurt her.</p><p>So she showed Seiros her full force with a single, strong bite.</p><p>When Corrin finally pulled away, she was surprised to see that Seiros’s scaly arm seemed unharmed, just as she had promised. Without a single scratch or drop of blood.<br/>
Corrin was actually mesmerized, by the feat.</p><p>“Not bad, girl…” Seiros teased her yet again, as she inspected her own arm, “did you feel anything special?”</p><p>Now that Seiros was asking…<br/>
Corrin had, indeed, felt something.<br/>
Something a bit more...primal, in her arousal.</p><p>She didn’t even have to answer with her words for Seiros to chuckle at her reaction.</p><p>“Do you know why you felt that way, Corrin?” Seiros purred, “it’s because dragons often choose a mate based on displays of raw strength. They activate something in us...something that meek humans could never fully understand. It’s our most primal instinct and you are no different.”</p><p>Seiros then leaned in, whispering in Corrin’s ear;</p><p>“You and I are the same. And just like me, you’re a powerful, feral dragon in heat. So start acting like one.”</p><p>Those words were enough to make Corrin finally let go of her mental restraints, deciding to fully embrace her more feral side.<br/>
As she did so, she could feel her senses become stronger, and she could feel physical changes in her body as well. Her draconic horns started to grow out of her head, as her tail started to manifest as well. Even her fangs were getting sharper, as parts of her skin started to grow scales.</p><p>She could even feel Seiros’s scent, being able to smell the rose perfume that she had used in her bath but also being able to smell something else. Something more...intimate.<br/>
A smell that drew her to Seiros and made her mouth water.</p><p>“You’re in heat too.” Corrin hissed.</p><p>“Very good, girl,” Seiros teased her, “and I can show you my beautiful side, just as you have shown me yours.”</p><p>Seiros’s hand caressed Corrin’s cheek, before she pulled away.<br/>
She got up, but only to remove her nightgown, before she was sitting on Corrin’s lap yet again.<br/>
Corrin could only stare at Seiros’s beautiful body, as she saw it slowly change as well.<br/>
She too gained horns, a tail, and scales that covered patches of her skin...and now, they both matched each other, in a form that was mainly human but that still showed dragon traits.</p><p>And yet, somehow, Corrin was more focused on Seiros’s human traits...in her well endowed breasts, her soft generous thighs, her well defined abs-</p><p>Before Corrin could gaze more upon her, she felt Seiros’s hands push her back on the mattress, forcing her to lie down. Corrin could only stare up, seeing Seiros’s face hovering above her just as the first time they had met.</p><p>But now, instead of confusion, she saw something else on Seiros’s face…<br/>
Lust.<br/>
Immense lust, as Seiros’s eyes seemed to want to eat her up, and as Seiros licked her lips, revealing a long and thick tongue that moved almost like a snake.</p><p>Corrin wanted to flip them over.<br/>
Corrin wanted to top Seiros, and hump her like a feral beast.<br/>
All that was on her mind was taking Seiros from behind, and her body moved almost on its own-</p><p>Until she felt strong hands hold her, and pin her down on the mattress.</p><p>“You may be a powerful dragon...but don’t forget who’s in charge here, Corrin. You’re my mate, but I’m your alpha.”</p><p>Corrin could only wriggle, as she desperately begged Seiros to touch her.<br/>
But Seiros wouldn’t allow her to move, or follow Corrin’s wishes.</p><p>“Moan my name first, my dragon…” Seiros whispered against Corrin’s neck, before giving her neck a soft bite and a few licks that made Corrin squirm in pleasure.</p><p>“S-Seir-os…” Corrin let out, with her face becoming somehow even more flushed and her heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>“Is that all?” Seiros softly mocked, “I’m sure a strong dragon like you can roar louder.”</p><p>As Seiros’s mouth moved from Corrin’s neck to nibble on her sensitive ear lobe, Corrin became more desperate;</p><p>“S-Seiros!” Corrin let out again, but this time, Seiros ignored her, continuing her assault on Corrin’s face and neck, “Seiros! Ah! Seiros! Seiros!”</p><p>The last shout sounded like a beastly cry that, finally, caught Seiros’s attention.</p><p>“Good girl, pet. So strong…” Seiros mused, as her hands roamed Corrin’s chest under her clothes. </p><p>Her fingers found Corrin’s breasts, massaging, groping and pinching as Corrin moaned for her.<br/>
But Seiros knew what Corrin truly wanted…</p><p>“Spread your legs for me, Corrin…” Seiros ordered her between her love bites and kisses, and Corrin was more than happy to obey her.</p><p>As soon as Corrin parted slightly, she felt rough fingers cup her entrance, before sliding inside her.</p><p>“So wet…” she heard Seiros tease, as her fingers ravaged her completely.</p><p>And Corrin loved every single minute of it.<br/>
Corrin’s mouth made animalistic sounds that Corrin never realized she was capable of making, in a mixture of grunts, roars and beastly cries.<br/>
Suddenly, she wanted to bite.<br/>
She wanted to scratch.<br/>
She wanted to lose her last shreds of human restraint and indulge her wild side completely in Seiros.</p><p>But Seiros knew that, of course.</p><p>“Do it. Show me how much of a dragon you really are, my pet-” Seiros demanded, as her fingers continued to slip inside and out of Corrin, fucking her raw and hard.</p><p>On pure instinct, Corrin’s hands grabbed Seiros by her shoulders, pulling her body closer to hers and leaving scratch marks all over her back. She bit Seiros’s shoulder, biting down on a patch of scales that wouldn’t hurt her.<br/>
As Corrin’s orgasm built up, so did she became more and more feral, with her tail wagging all over the place and her legs wrapping themselves around Seiro’s back, keeping her in place as her walls clenched around Seiros’s fingers.</p><p>When Corrin finally came with a strong thrust from Seiros, her teeth finally let go of Seiros’s shoulder, just so she could cry out her name. She cried it out so loud, in fact, that Seiros was sure the whole palace in Askr had heard it.</p><p>A proud smile formed on Seiros’s lips, as she slowly pulled away from Corrin to stare down at the mess she had created.</p><p>Her dragon was whimpering in post orgasmic bliss, spread out across her bedsheets as she panted, half-naked, covered in sweat, and with her lower lips sore and dripping wet.<br/>
She was so beautiful that Seiros almost wanted to go down on her to give her another round of orgasms....almost.</p><p>Because Seiros’s own body was reacting, making her more and more unbearably aroused.<br/>
Her desire grew, to the point where she was restraining herself from touching herself.<br/>
She wanted...no, she needed to get relief...and Corrin’s mouth was looking particularly delicious at that moment, still agape with every heavy breath that she took.<br/>
So Seiros climbed on top of her, dragging herself until her thighs were on either side of Corrin’s face, and her crotch was right above her mouth, inches away from her soft lips.</p><p>“Will you eat me out like a good girl?” Seiros purred, “after all, it’s only polite of you to return the favor.”</p><p>To Seiros’s surprise, she felt Corrin grab her thighs, pulling her down so that she could eagerly taste her. She licked her, making Seiros moan in delight, and shoved her draconic tongue deep inside her. Seiros grabbed Corrin’s horns to steady herself, as she rocked her hips to better grind on her. And Corrin, underneath her, used one of her hands to touch herself as she ate Seiros out, as she slowly recovered both her stamina and her lust.</p><p>Soon, Seiros was humping Corrin’s face, riding her mouth and crying out Corrin’s name as she came over and over again.</p><p>Time passed, their positions changed over and over again, getting more and more trusting and intimate with each other’s bodies. Until they were both naked, exhausted, and pulling away from each other’s mouths after one final kiss.</p><p>Seiros was the first one to pull away, sitting up in her bed as her body slowly returned to its fully human form. Corrin, still laying down behind her, merely stared at Seiros’s backside, full of scratch and bite marks that had been a fruit of their...mating.</p><p>“Sorry…” Corrin shyly whispered, and it took Seiros a moment to realize that she meant to apologize because of her back.</p><p>“Goddess, you’re such a softie.” Seiros chuckled, as one of her hands instinctively reached behind her own back, tracing some of her markings, “unlike weak humans, a few scratches are nothing for a dragon-”</p><p>Seiros was startled to feel something touch her hand, but her shock subsided once she realized it had been Corrin kissing her. She felt Corrin’s fingers trace her back, before feeling Corrin gently kiss her marks. Trailing kisses up her spine until she reached Seiros’s neck, but instead of biting there, she merely kissed her. Soft...gentle...caring…</p><p>“Why…” Seiros quietly started, catching Corrin’s attention, “why are you so...so...why do you trust me?”</p><p>Corrin didn’t answer, but she wrapped her arms around Seiros’s torso, resting her head on Seiros’s shoulder...feeling her warmth.</p><p>“Why do you love everyone?” Seiros continued, “why do you still care about humans, but yet, you stay with me as well…? Why do you treat me so kindly-?”</p><p>Corrin finally interrupted her questions, giving her shoulder another gentle kiss before answering;</p><p>“Because...I know this isn’t who you really are, Seiros. And I know that you don't actually hate all humans, no matter how aggressive and scary you might seem at first...because I too, asked Kiran about you before coming here. I heard your story...and I too know all too well what it feels like to lose control over the loss of someone...of how easy it is to, when trying to make sense of this cruel world, free your rage on people who are innocent, of people you care about...of becoming a feral beast, consumed with anger, when someone you love is taken from you and you have no good way to overcome that pain…but you're not a monster, Seiros. And your heart isn't made of stone either...”</p><p>She could feel Seiros tremble slightly in her arms.<br/>
She didn't say a word, but Corrin could feel that she was right about Seiros from her reaction alone.</p><p>“I first found out that I was a dragon...when I lost my mother…” Corrin continued, “I lost my mother, just like you did...murdered by an enemy, caught up in a war that humans fought. I lost my human mother, who loved me unconditionally…so maybe...the summoning was right after all. And maybe...and we're a bit alike...just trying to make sense of a horrible world we don't understand and trying to keep ourselves safe, by our own means...”</p><p>Corrin could feel Seiros turn around, to wrap her arms around her, before pulling Corrin back onto bed. Seiros then cuddled with her, holding her tight as tears formed in her eyes.<br/>
Tears she was desperately trying to hold back.</p><p>“Hey...Corrin..." Seiros called out for her, her tone now soft and gentle as she calmed herself down, wiping her tears, "the water's already cold, but...what do you say to warming it up again and take a nice bath together...? To clean up...and maybe spend the night?"</p><p>Corrin was more than happy to accept it, taking her lover's hand in hers to get up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>